The Messina Earthquake of 1908
by Southern Italy's Kisses
Summary: One shot. December 28, 1908. An earthquake of 7.1 hit southern Italy. It's after Christmas and Romano goes to Sicily after celebrating with his brother for business the very next day. Something doesn't feel right to Romano. His stomach has been hurting ever since. Based on a real event. I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers, but Himayura Hidekaz does. Completed.


Hetalia Fanfic  
One Shot  
The Messina Earthquake  
OOO  
The year was 1908 and Christmas was only a few days ago. Romano was in Rome with his brother having a great time during the holiday. He smiled a lot during this holiday, which, was rare. He wanted to spend this Christmas with his brother, as he never did so much when they were younger.  
It was time to go back to southern Italy for Romano. He had another small house in Sicily for his business there.  
He sighed as he walked into the house. He arrived at night and went to his bed, not caring if had his clothes on or not. He went under the red sheets and stared at the ceiling. He knew something was wrong. He felt it. His stomach had a blunt pain ever since Christmas.  
He put his hand on his abdomen and the other to the bed. He rolled over and touched the ground with both. He felt something wrong with it. He sighed and rolled back to the middle of his bed.  
He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
Veneziano stayed in Rome for a few more days before leaving to Venice, unlike his brother. The brothers had received phones from America as a gift. They both decided to keep one in Rome, Venice, and Sicily. Who knows, it could an emergency?  
Romano started to feel sharp pain in his stomach at around 4AM. He stood up and walked, slowly, to the phone. The pain was excruciating. He couldn't bare it. He was crying. He dialed his brother, who answered it after a few minutes.  
"Ciao? This is Feliciano Vargas, may I help you?" northern Italy yawned into the phone.  
"C-Ciao? F-Fratello? Something is very wrong... My stomach hurts so much... Something horrible is going to happen..." sobbing from the older brother passed on through the phone.  
"Don't worry... Please don't cry! I'll go over there tomorrow in the morning. I love you, please don't die on me! Please don't cry! You're going to make me cry!" The red head started to sob.  
"V-Veneziano? You're not supposed to cry! Stop it! Please! Also... may you please stay on the line with me? I'll pay for the bill..." Romano whimpered a little.  
"Sí. Anything for you, fratello..."  
OOO  
The pain only got worse. Soon it was 5AM. The Sun was still not showing. The darkness of night still lingering.  
10 minutes passed.  
Screaming was all Veneziano heard over the phone.  
20 minutes had finally arrived.  
5:20AM is when it striked.  
"VENEZIANO! IT FEELS LIKE I'M DYING! PLEASE HELP ME! AHHH-" the line was cut.  
The ground was shaking, Romano's windows shattered, and the foundation was destroyed.  
Romano fell to the ground, tears gushed out of eyes like a waterfall. He wasn't able to go under a table.  
It was an earthquake.  
OOO  
The Sun roamed over the destroyed cites of southern Italy.  
A huge border was surrounding the cites. It wasn't safe enough for anyone to go into.  
OOO  
Veneziano rushed out of the house almost immediately after hearing his brother scream the loudest he had ever heard.  
He ran to his car and drove the fastest he could to Sicily.  
He went up the officers around the border, "Let me pass."  
He was stopped by the police, "You cannot. It's too dangerous."  
"MIO FRATELLO IS IN THERE. I NEED TO SEE IF HE'S STILL ALRIGHT!" Veneziano snapped. He wasn't in the mood, and he was about to blow off his identity.  
"I AM THE PERSONIFICATION OF NORTHERN ITALY! LET ME PASS! I NEED TO SEE SOUTHERN ITALY! PLEASE!" the red head screamed as tears fell from his face.  
He pushed the officers to the ground and ran in.  
The entire cities and regions were destroyed.  
He ran to his brother's house. It was rubble. He pushed pieces of wood and metal away trying to see if his older brother was there. Sure enough, he was.  
Veneziano was his brother, covered in blood and unconscious, limp in his arms.  
"R-Romano! Please! Wake up! You only died once! Please don't die again!" Veneziano cried on his brother's bloody body.  
Suddenly, British and Russian ships came to the shore near Romano's house.  
England and Russia had come to help.  
OOO  
"Where the bloody hell happened here?!" England ran up to Romano and Veneziano. Russia following behind him.  
"M-Mio fratello... his... his..." Veneziano was hyperventilating, "H-His land... H-had an earthquake!"  
England and Russia tried to calm him down.  
Veneziano cried and hugged the brother he "just met".  
Russia felt horrible, "I felt something wrong with the land at my place."  
England nodded, "So did I! This is one of the worst earthquakes in Europe! It a miracle his land didn't sink or get destroyed!"  
"My brother is such a strong person. I wish I could be as strong as him..." Veneziano replied, still hugging his unresponsive brother.  
Romano's body shifted, he was awake. All he saw was black. He was "temporarily" blind. "V-Veneziano? Mio fratello? Is that you?" Romano was in so much pain.  
Veneziano cried tears of happiness, "YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOODNESS!"  
"S-Sí, but I can't see or move. It's hurts so much... My poor people..." Romano was able to mutter.  
America soon arrived in his new ship, "Florida."  
"Hey! Dudes! What's going on?! I heard some huge earthquake waves here!" America stood next to England and Russia.  
"Wait... Who's here?!" Romano asked.  
"America, England, and Russia. They're here to help you, fratello. Don't worry. You'll be alright. Your wounds will heal. Please don't cry," Veneziano answered while stroking his brother's hair.  
Tears flooded Romano's eyes, "T-Thank you. All of you..."  
All the the countries knelt down towards Romano.  
"I'll take some of your people to my land."  
"We'll take care of some damages. Count on us."  
Romano smiled, tears still falling.  
He couldn't believe these wonderful offers for his land and people.  
OOO  
Only time could tell if he would get better or worse.

OOO

A.N.: This is what kind of happened if you're wondering about the earthquake. I tried to make this historically accurate as possible. I made this in an hour or so while watching TV. I was on my phone trying to find a good fanfic based off an earthquake in southern Italy, but I couldn't find any, so I made my own. I would've been doing homework, but that sucks. This was very tragic and let us have a moment of silence for them.  
R.I.P. If I tried to make the brothers connected or something, it probably wouldn't have been dramatic.


End file.
